Capsule
Throughout S4 League and the patches, Capsules are released. These capsules contain a number of items as well as a Unique Weapon. Description There are four types of Capsules implemented in S4 League. They are G's Capsules, I's Capsules, Event Capsules '''and Arcade Capsule'. Each capsule can be found in the Shop Menu under the Home Menu. A capsule can contain a Unique Weapon, Weapon, Costume Sets, or Esper Chip, Coins, PEN, Event Items and Event Coupons. On Capsules regarding Costume Sets, Coins will replace eSper chips, and weapons are replaced with the Costume Set, depending on what the Costume Set is. Certain weapon capsules do give out Coins due to the fact an eSper Chip cannot be produced for that particular weapon (e.g. Melee Weapons). Obtaining Capsules '''G's Capsules' are always bought with currency that is purchased with real money and I's Capsules are always bought with PEN. At one point, you were required to be level 20 to purchase capsules (level 10 prior to season 3.) Arcade Capsules can only be obtain through completing the Arcade Mode. Event Capsules can be obtained through events such as Easter event. Capsule Contents Each capsule, when opened, only one item can be obtained for each zones: 'Weapon' Zone 1 contains either a permanent weapon or Event coupons. #A unique weapon item with Force Pack. (Permanent) - Note that when you use a 100% booster, you will receive the item from this section of the capsule. If you receive a Force Pack item, you will not receive coupons. Zone 2 contains a weapon. #Weapon: Attack +10 If you get more than one item of the same kind, the item's duration will be accumulated. (In other words, if you get a +10% weapon for 1 day, and then you get another +10% weapon for 1 day, then the total duration would be 2 Days, not 1 since it was the same type of item.) 2. Some older Capsules contain rare Items in the second column such as the much desired skill Dual Mastery , which can be dropped permanent. *It seems the chance for this skill to be permanent is lesser than for the actual set. Some players get the sets about 4 times permanent before they get the skill. *These caps come back rarely as event caps.(Battle Maid Capsule) Zone 3 *PEN (1000~100,000) 'Clothing' Zone 1 *Costume Set (Permanent) *2 Coupons Zone 2 *Costume Set (1/7/30 Days) *Coins (35~105) Zone 3 *PEN (300~100,000) It should be noted that costumes come in 2 different set colors. Permanent Sets from G's Capsules are different from day-based sets from I's capsules do not differ in appearance. 'Pet' Zone 1 *A Smart Pack (Permanent) *1 Coupon Zone 2 *Four Accessories (SP +6, 1 Day or Permanent) *Block/HP Mastery/Anchoring (Permanent) *A pet (SP +6 (1 Day) or None (Permanent)) *Some older caps and event caps contain different Items. E.g. the easter cap can contain a metallic skill. Zone 3 *PEN (100 ~ 100,000) List of Capsules I's Capsules *I's Classic Burst Shotgun Capsule *I's Rail Gun White Capsule *I's AYA! Rifle Capsule *I's DHA-41 Capsule *I's Cannonade Black Capsule *I's Dragonade Capsule *I's Revolver Gold Capsule *I's Puppy Revolver Capsule *I's Submachine Gun White Capsule *I's Signal Railgun Capsule *I's Semi Rifle Gold Capsule *I's Burst Shotgun Black Capsule *I's Death Scythe of Skeleton Capsule *I's SnowDrop Dual Magnum Capsule *I's Tachyon Iron Boots Capsule *I's Taichi Twin Blade Capsule *I's Rocket Launcher M Capsule *I's Demon Fists Capsule Event Capsules *Easter Egg Capsule (Only 1 Slot, Easter Egg Pet 1-Perm with 6 Sp or Smartpack,Metallic Skill Perm) *World Water Day Capsule (Blue Sets, No perm chance) *Black Capsule (had 4 Slots for each Cloth part. There were several Sets included which were dyed black. It was pretty hard to get the a whole Set because of the mix and because sometimes only 1 Slot was perm.) Coupon Capsules *Coupon Capsule Arcade Capsules *Normal Arcade Capsule *Hard Arcade Capsule *eSper Arcade Capsule Conquest Capsules *Normal Conquest Capsule PEN Capsules *Bronze PEN Capsule *Silver PEN Capsule *Gold PEN Capsule *Diamond PEN Capsule Capsules Chances Capsules can be very rewarding but also quite expensive. Most players won't receive their desired weapon within their first few tries. Most users agree that it takes about 30 capsules to get a permanent weapon. It is very possible to get a permanent weapon on one's first try but it is highly unlikely to happen. Moreover it seems that "G-Capsules" have a higher chance for perm items than "I-Capsules". A Hacker estimated the Perm Chance: ~3% for "G" and ~1% for "I".( Not Confirmed by Developers so take that numbers with caution.) Calculated with ~3% chance your chances of getting at least one FP item from buying 30 G Caps is as following. Calculated using Bernoulli principle. The chances are valid only by opening 30 capsules, the values change when more or less capsules are opened. Without Booster: 60% With x1.5 Booster: %75 With x2 Booster: %84 With x3 Booster: %94 With x4 Booster: %98 With x5 Booster: %99,2 Capsules Costs Capsules cost 0.90 Euro each try. They can be bought in bulks of 30s and 50s. It is recommended to buy in bulks because users can save a little bit of AP.